


The Game Changers

by DuskHeil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: An entirely new AU idk, Cheating, Demons, Humor (still desperately trying for this tag), M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Nymphomaniac Oikawa, Oikawa is a first class asshole, Reapers, Sexual Content, Some wierd rituals, dark themes, hypersexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskHeil/pseuds/DuskHeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>['We're just best friends who become fuck buddies from time to time.']</p><p>['Don't get me wrong, Haji. I do feel sparks when we fuck and make out but... I could feel it too with lots of other people.']</p><p>['You know who I am, Hajime! I'm a nymphomaniac, my libido is always insatiable! I need to at least fulfill my needs when you're not here to do it! It's your decision to love me! YOUR FUCKING DECISION!!!']</p><p>"Oikawa. Oikawa. Oikawa. Oi—"</p><p>It's the same name his heart screamed even when no one screamed back.</p><p>Or</p><p>Iwaizumi, a poor victim of a complicated and morally contaminated relationship, was pulled into a realm of entities beyond humanity's reach (as maybe Fate's way to change his game). Of course, after being abducted by a group of deranged morons with Harry Potter themed robes.</p><p>+</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Changers

Bad demons possessed those who are ignored, disregarded, ridiculed and underestimated.

 

Worse demons possessed the ones who manipulates, kills, destroys and steals.

 

Worst demons possessed the ones who are abused, manipulated, destroyed and cheated.

 

 

["You have to kill them, Iwaizumi-san, before they kill you," the other raven said, dusting his robes eventhough he knew that nothing could ever remove the stale of blood in his hands... or in his newly accustomed life for that matter.]

 

+

 

"Put me down, you weirdo fuckers."

 

Before you started judging Iwaizumi Hajime for being a complete asshole and setting the exact opposite model for sweet, innocent kids who seem to absorb anything and everything the world will selflessly offer them like a sponge, he's usually not this uncivilized. He came from a typical, traditional, Japanese family that ingrained all the moral lessons, proper ettiquette, sex ed, drug addiction discussions and many more things he wished to be kept privately and securely inside his barbaric (Oikawa's vocabulary), single-minded (again, from the bastard's vocabulary) brain in the early years of his childhood.

 

But nothing could save his sanity from the occuring dilemma. Right before his eyes were faceless people, dressed in black robes (robes, seriously, are they here to give him a letter for an admission to Hogwarts?). And apparently, they're trying to make Iwaizumi come with them, which was not exactly the time for him to entertain deranged morons with Harry Potter themed costumes.

 

That's because Iwaizumi fought with Oikawa (again), sentenced him a temporary exile from HIS apartment (Oikawa only pays his part when he wants to) and stayed up all night with movies, snacks and hoodies that smelled like the brunette until three in the morning.

 

And now, it's five freaking o'clock. How could heartbroken, still furious Iwa-chan survive and function for the rest of this unexpected adventure? He felt like shooting them series of laser beams. Oh, if only he could.

 

"You want money?" He further prodded, all the fears and concerns about having Harry Potter fanatic strangers, suspiciously inside his apartment and having no issues of chopping him into bits and pieces (the scythe looks so badass and real he might as well be having a nerdgasm if only not directly pointed at his esophagus), was thrown haphazardly outside the window.

 

He's as good as dead anyway. Nothing in his life was alive and stayed alive so far anyway.

 

The perpetrators — there's five of them — said nothing in return, revealing and releasing none apart from the stone cold expression of their dark masks — even their eyes were placid and catatonic too.

 

Iwaizumi laughed mirthlessly, his lack of sleep doing nothing to salvage his already pitiful life (if he ever have one), "If you wanna dig some wealth here, you could scourge the house all you want! I could even help you if you ask nicely!"

 

He gave another hollow cackle, "I wanna search the house for some coins too, ya'know? Since Oikawa hogged the most of my earnings and I wanted to save for a getaway outside this freakin' hell forever!"

 

Without any further notice, two of them hoisted Iwaizumi up unceremoniously, clumping their stronger arms beneath his armpits like a vice grip.

 

He remembered buying another deodorant.

 

But that's actually not the major concern, he lately realized while his brain slowly turned its cogs on until it was fast enough to process what logical reasons were worth catching up right now: he's abducted for real. By potential serial killers in robes who probably work as wizards from time to time.

 

He briefly contemplated how fucked up his brain was for ever daring to crack up a joke — although internally — amidst this chaos. But anyone who could put up with Oikawa was already presumed to be at least half as insane as he is.

 

His nerves and his muscles reconnected once again in a riled up pressure as Iwaizumi flails as hard as he could. He's strong alright, but these guys were like steel. Even if he continued berserking like wildfire, they're like vicious waters. Merciless and unrelenting. Oikawa once said that his stubborness and idiotic tendencies seem to make him even more adorable and entertaining. He kept his mouth shut eventhough he knew all about the underlying indication: "It makes you a soft, tender toy, Iwa-chan — incredibly easy to play with."

 

"Hey! Hey, what the fuck—"

 

He tried putting up a fight, getting the nearest possible weapon (Oikawa's newly bought vase— with half from his bank account, but he's not going to be choosy) as soon as he could and slamming it on one of his abductor's head — at his right side — with the greatest strength that he could ever muster. The hooded man only continued to tug him, if not a little harsher than usual. No distinct reactions. Nothing.

 

And that's when Iwaizumi noticed that there's something wrong.

 

He fought the chance of breaking his other arm free and ripped the mask away from one of them. What Iwaizumi saw almost made him puke all the chips and cup noodles he consumed the night before.

 

His stomach churned, the bile rising rapidly on his throat. With all his might, he resisted the upcoming daze from his previous discovery. And that's when reality hit him like a thousand bricks.

 

Underneath the masks was nothing. Absolutely nothing except from the smoke that steamed out after the object was removed and their eyes gleam like vibrant ruby gems. Iwaizumi was not sure what to expect right now. Shivers ghosted his spine and goosebumps invaded the rest of his skin. He desperately wished that everything was just a nightmare, that he would wake up later to the sound of shower when Oikawa went back.

 

'But Oikawa never comes back,' his brain supplied helpfully. 'You have to be the one to approach his sugar daddy's doorstep and ask him to return to your big, empty apartment.'

 

"LET ME GO!!!" He bellowed once again, senses flaring. He's beyond horrified, but he knew he have to survive anyhow. Because Oikawa needs him. Oikawa can't live without him. Oikawa cannot eat properly because Iwaizumi was the one who cooks for the two of them. Oikawa cannot last work if Iwaizumi was not there to chastise him of his ongoing projects. Oikawa—

 

"Oikawa. Oikawa. Oikawa. Oi—"

 

It's the same name that he keeps mouthing eventhough he was pursued out of his conscious state. It's the same name that he keeps uttering even if there's no sound escaping from his chapped lips.

 

It's the same name his heart screamed even when no one screamed back.

 

+

 

When Iwaizumi woke up, he found himself in a place he couldn't even recognize. His torso was chained in an upright log and his arms are tightly bound behind his back. It's nearing evening, if the shading of his surroundings and the darkening silhouettes of the nearest trees were anything to go by.

 

He drank the ambience around him like a hawk scanning the ground bellow him for prey. His ears rung in silence of the approaching night and his eyes are dead alert to survey for any form of mobile entity.

 

Most of all, he just wants to go home right now.

 

His skin crawled. It's really, really terrifying.

 

"Please, please, please. Somebody, somebody, please save me. Save me. Save me, save me, save me..."

 

His hands trembled with dread and anticipation. He couldn't scream. His voice had long since abandoned him.

 

'Just like how Oikawa dismiss you when you are no longer useful.'

 

He couldn't trust himself.

 

He couldn't brave his heart enough to face this.

 

He couldn't stand a constant purpose.

 

He couldn't.

 

He was in the center of a giant field. The shadows of the humungous trees enclosing it — enclosing Iwaizumi — away from the place he used to call home. He is in a spot clearly exiled from civilization — isolated from the rest of the world. And he is fucking stuck here with no phone, no water and no money. Kami knows if he could ever get out of this misery anymore.

 

Any person must be aware of what's going to happen now. Iwaizumi was abducted and held in an unknown place out of his will. Even if he knows that he made no enemies (the arch nemesis type one) in his life so far, he understood that he'll be subjected to murder anytime soon.

 

He just wishes to know what his suspects' motives are before drawing his very last breath.

 

Iwaizumi squawked (manly) as a large ring of fire snaked around the log in a perfect circle. And suddenly, they're everywhere. Large figures loomed outside the plane like a blanket of death.

 

"Oh god, oh fucking fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—" he chants frantically as the flames draw bigger and hotter on his skin.

 

In a matter of seconds, his life flashes before him. Scenes from his childhood and memories he rather not remember redistinguished themselves simultaneously, making Iwaizumi flinch and shudder and anguish.

 

The pain in his head gradually became unbearable and all he could think of is pain, pain, pain, pain.

 

'Hi! Eym Oikawa Toowu! May I know yar name, stwangah?"

 

'Eeeeh?! Eym goin' to call Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, becaz I wont to! Nu-uh, you can't stahp me!!!'

 

'Iwa-chaaaaaaaan!!! The beetle is as lawj as a pleyttt! It's camin' to abduct me! HELP—'

 

'Why do you look so upset, Iwa-chan? This is just a porn magazine! Any normal teenager will suffer from hormone imbalances in a certain period of their lifetime— ouch! The fuc— I mean— the fun, Iwa-chan! Isn't it nice to jerk off— ouch! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry—'

 

'So what if I have sex with Aika?! You don't own me! I'm already fifteen! I'm not as reserved as you! Let me discover the awesomeness of sex in my early adulthood, okay?!'

 

'Iwa-chan, you know you can't hide anything from me. All you need to do is to ask— and no, it's not about the godzilla magnet on the fridge because I will never give it to you...'

 

'A-Ah! Ah! I-Iwa-chan, h-harder—'

 

'You want me to suck you, Iwa-chan? It'll feel good, I promise...'

 

'For fuck's sake, Iwa-chan! We're not even together!'

 

'We're just best friends who become fuck buddies from time to time.'

 

'Don't get me wrong, Haji. I do feel sparks when we fuck and make out but... I could feel it too with lots of other people.'

 

'I wouldn't mind being you boyfriend.'

 

'Come on, Haji! It's just a bet! Don't be such a sore loser and sulk because his boyfriend peck a guy in a game! A GAME!'

 

'I'm sorry, Hajime.'

 

'You know who I am, Hajime! I'm nymphomaniac, my libido is always insatiable! I need to at least fulfill my needs when you're not here to do it! It's your decision to love me!'

 

'I'm sorry, Hajime. I won't do it again.'

 

'It's just an accident okay? The guy spiked my drink on purpose! He and his friends took advantage of me! Can't you understand that?'

 

'I'm really, really sorry, Iwa-chan. This is the last time, I promise.'

 

'Because I need money! The old man is willing to sacrifice his wealth and his reputation just to slut me in his king sized bed! I've been a trouble nowadays because I'm using your credit cards for lavish things, right? Y'know how highly maintained I am, right? Bear it until I graduated and acquired a job, okay?'

 

'Please, Haji, I'm very sorry. Please don't leave me, please, please, please, I can't—'

 

'I wuv yu, Iwa-chan!'

 

'I like you, Iwa-chan.'

 

'Wanna fuck, Haji?'

 

'Let's live together, alright?'

 

'I know you love me, Haji. Please don't say mean things like that.'

 

'It's you who can't leave without me...'

 

"AAAAAAAARGH!!!" Iwaizumi screams.

 

"Let this child before you receive thy blessings," each word were like smouldering coal, making his skin burn and his blood boil.

 

"Let him feel his utmost sorrows and extreme abhorrence once again!" The excruciating sensation conquered him like cancer.

 

'Hajime, Mama and Papa will not be there to watch your play, okay? But make sure to do your best for us!'

 

'Later, son, I'm busy.'

 

'Well, you better work harder. Your mother and I didn't raise you to achieve mediocrity.'

 

'Study harder.'

 

'Do harder.'

 

'Practice harder.'

 

'Train harder.'

 

'Harder.'

 

'Faster.'

 

'Better.'

 

'Is this how you repay your parents, Hajime?! By living with that bitch from the neighboring house?! That's so nice of you!'

 

'When did we ever wronged, Haji-chan?'

 

'Can't you see it, Iwaizumi? Oikawa is cheating on you, ever since the very beginning. The bastard is not even that discreet in keeping his affairs hidden. Matsukawa and I could always catch him making out or grinding with someone in a particular club from time to time. And he didn't even fucking mind, Iwaizumi!'

 

'Seriously, Iwaizumi, you deserve better! A guy with such a fucked up sexual metabolism is not suppose to maintain a monogamous relationship for so long!'

 

'Hanamaki believes you have to break free from this disfunctional relationship before it's too late, Iwaizumi. If you cannot find happiness in Oikawa then you just have to create one yourself, preferably away from him...'

 

'You're just a human too, Iwaizumi. You can't last that long.'

 

"Make these reminiscences be the key to his becoming, make this be the foundation of fulfilling his destiny!"

 

The black clothed men were now shouting in Latin. Iwaizumi may not decipher anything from their words but it's doing a good job beating the shit out of his brain.

 

"Make him your righteous instrument to avenge justice! To return the rights of humanity! OWN HIM AS YOUR SON, YOUR SERVANT AND YOUR WARRIOR!"

 

"Stop," he begged, streaks of tears peeling away from his eyes as depictions of his agony, "stop this fuck right now! Stop!"

 

And then, just as he requested, everything stopped, including his mind on its midrift.

 

+

 

Iwaizumi regained his senses, but the lid of his eyes were too heavy to be opened. He could feel the dampness of the soil burrying most of his body. His tongue tasted like puke and his mind reeled in the aftershock before slowly succumbing into a headache that thoroughly seeps through the very roots of his brain.

 

"Oi, are you really sure this is the right spot, Yamaguchi?" A deep voice grumbled in a distance, informing Iwaizumi well enough that there's actually someone near the vicinity.

 

"Of course, Kageyama-kun! I'm pretty certain this is what the Council orders!" A chipper one argues back. The sound of padding footsteps drew nearer and nearer every second.

 

Maybe last night didn't happen at all. As absurd as the reason might be, perhaps Iwaizumi sleepwalked to their backyard and half burried himself! It seems stupid but not entirely impossible.

 

Though the batshit painful strain in his arms and wrists says otherwise.

 

"I think I saw something moving. Hurry up, Kageyama! This way!"

 

"Hey, slow down you moron! We didn't know if something might come out and you're out of guard!"

 

"Don't be such a pussy, Kageyama. You're so paranoid. I still cringe when I remember you slashing an innocent cat! Like what kind of creature will love to witness your dick inside the cubicle—"

 

"Keep quiet if you don't want me slashing yours instead, Yama."

 

"Oh, you're just so jealous because you're height doesn't justify the rest of your body's proportions~"

 

"What the fuck—"

 

"Do you know what body part I am talking about?"

 

"Seriously, if you don't shut the fuck up—"

 

"It's just the size of a peanut."

 

"Yamaguchi, I'll kill you—"

 

"Or did it go all up to settle where your face was supposed to be— ow! Fuck that seriously hurts! Ouch! Stop— wait—"

 

"You. Bastard."

 

"I mean it, Kageyama-kun! I think I already saw him!"

 

"Where? Where is he? Make sure you're not just ditching me."

 

The footsteps stopped. Iwaizumi tried to move, but his entire body protested. He could feel the cloth— that he belatedly relaized was wrapped snuggly around him— being peeled deliberately.

 

"Do you think it's him?"

 

"Who else could it be anyways?"

 

Slowly, Iwaizumi opened his eyes. He patiently waited the blurred lines on his vision to smooth out into focus. He could identify two faces appearing into view: one with neat, jet black hair and murky blue eyes, and one with moss green hair and distinctive freckles. He navigated his eyes to get a scan on his surroundings.

 

What he saw almost made him faint. Again.

 

+

 

He woke up in a cozy, wonderful morning. The naked figure beside him clasped his bare waist like a life line. He smiled serenely. It almost felt like home.

 

The apparent events had rendered him away from it though, but he wouldn't mind facing the consequences. It's his disease. Yes, he feels regret somehow but it's who he is. If no one's going to accept him for what he's made of, then he's got nothing to do with it.

 

Slowly removing the arm, he untangled himself quietly. He grabbed some random shirt on the drawer before trudging outside. Konome likes seeing him on his shirt, so maybe they could have some mild sex later or maybe after breakfast, because he's hungry.

 

He limped slightly as he walked towards the kitchen, but the soreness from the intense activity last night was nothing if not satisfying. He heated the leftover pizza in the microwave and gets himself a hot cup of coffee.

 

Afterwards, he approached the living room and searched for the remote. Konome's television was high tech and awesome and large, one of the perks of hanging out with him. Also, another one was because Konome was not some petty, jealous bastard who gets angry easily and blows up things and worse, faces (and some are even handsome too, tsk, tsk, what a waste).

 

Delicately, he seated himself on the plush sofa and vaguely listened to the morning show before the news flash temporarily cut the program.

 

The cup gingerly held between his slender fingers falls on the tiled floor and breaks into pieces.

 

"Earlier, at four o'clock A.M., residents has discovered the body of a young man near the peremeter of...

 

"Victim suffers from major burns and is barely recognizable. Police will take him to undergo a brief autopsy...

 

"The remnants of his valuables are collected to gather further informations..

 

"His name is Iwaizumi Hajime."

 

Iwaizumi. Hajime.

 

Hajime.

 

Haji.

 

Iwa-chan.

 

¿? ¿? ¿?

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I'm not yet sure if I'll continue this or not...?
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
